1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display device having the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate having an improved display quality, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display device having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the various kinds of flat display devices that have been developed, a liquid crystal display device is widely employed in the industry because the liquid crystal display device is relatively thin and light rather than the other kinds of display devices. Also, the liquid crystal display device has been applied in a more expanded field because manufacturing the liquid crystal display device is relatively easy.
The liquid crystal display device is classified into a transmissive liquid crystal display device, a reflective liquid crystal display device and a transflective liquid crystal display device. The transmissive liquid crystal display device displays images using a light provided from a backlight assembly positioned at a rear side of a liquid crystal display panel. The reflective liquid crystal display device displays images using an external light provided from outside. The transflective liquid crystal apparatus operates in a transmissive display mode displaying images using a light provided from the backlight assembly where there is no external light source such as indoor environment. On the other hand, the transflective liquid crystal apparatus operates in a reflective display mode displaying images using a reflected light where there is external light source such as an outdoor environment.
In the liquid crystal display panel used for the reflective liquid crystal display device and the transflective liquid crystal display device, a microlens pattern is formed to increase a reflexibility of a natural light and to improve a visual angle.
The microlens pattern is formed by performing a deposition process of a photosensitive organic layer, and by performing an exposure process and a development process. Here, the photosensitive organic layer deposited by a spin coating generates an undesirable effect such as a thickness variation between a central portion and an edge portion of a glass substrate. When a crosslinking process such as the exposure process of the photosensitive organic layer, the development process of the photosensitive organic layer, etc., is performed, the microlens pattern may be deformed.
Because of the above-mentioned problems, controlling the microlens in an accurate way is difficult, thereby making it further difficult to increase a reflexibility of the liquid crystal display device.